Mesmerizing
by ksanta
Summary: AU! Actor!Model!Alec takes a break from work and decides to finish his final year in Arthian UNI. Magnus has an obsession with a certain celebrity, but then meets this gorgeous guy with glasses (Alec in disguise).Jace realizes something about himself, it has to do with that cute dork, Simon. Izy was just dumped when she and Clary go to this party... Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Mesmerizing**

 ** _Hey guys, welcome to my first (published) Malec story. A few things before you start reading:_**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own MI._

 ** _Summary:_** _AU! Model!Actor!Alec takes a break from work and decides to finish his final year in Arthian UNI. Magnus has an obsession with a certain celebrity, but then meets this gorgeous guy with glasses (Alec in disguise). Jace's brother starts going to his UNI, they do some modeling together, and Jace realizes something about himself, it has to do with that cute dork, Simon, whose dorm room is next to his. Izy was just dumped, so Clary takes her to this party. What happened there?_

 _About the story: Romance, Humor, Friendship; NO drama; this story won't be too long, and it will definitely have it's cute moments._

 ** _Rating:_** _T (for now, there is a small chance of changing it to M)_

 ** _Pairings:_** _Magnus/Alec (MALEC); Jace/Simon (JIMON); Izy/? ; Clary/?_

 ** _Warnings_** _: SLASH, Boy love, Two guys in a relationship, Homosexuals, maybe some language…_

 _{Sorry if you don't like some of the pairings, but I adore MALEC and JIMON and they are NOT changing, deal with it. I do, however accept propositions for Clary/? ; Izy/?}_

 ** _I'm using the cast of the TV series SHADOWHUNTERS as characters' looks. And I won't really be describing them, we all know how they look, and if you don't, google it._**

 _Also there may be some stupid/cliche scenes/ideas, hope you like the story either way. Enjoy~~_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulled her in, their lips connecting slowly, sensually. The kiss was slow, but held such passion, clearly showing their love for one another.

"Aaaaand CUT!"

Just like that the fairytale-like scene died. The two actors separated, smiling as they congratulated and were congratulated for a job well done. The young woman moved towards her manager, while the man went towards the Director who was waiting for him to be in speaking distance.

"Good job, Alexander, amazing as usual. I've gotta say I wasn't really sure about giving one of the lead roles to that newbie, Ashlyn, but you both did well."

"Thanks Ely, it was pleasure working with you as always. I'm sorry to cut this short but I'll be leaving in a couple of hours, so…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. A vacation, huh?"

"Yeah, I need a break, and I want to finish university, I already took two years off, I have to finish this final year."

"Will you stop acting?"

"No way, I love it way too much. I plan on putting it on hold for this year, but I will keep modelling in New York. Raphael probably has a thick folder of possible jobs waiting."

"He's dedicated, that manager of yours. Speaking of jobs on wait, I have a big project planned for around a year from now. If you wouldn't mind taking a look at the scrips once it's ready. I think you'll like it."

"Sure, I don't mind, and we both know how original your ideas are, I think I will like it, but I do reserve my right to decline."

"Yeah, right, like you'll decline. Now I just need another male lead..."

"I don't wanna know. Anyway send it to me when it's ready, I've got to go find my workaholic manager and then pack my bags. I'll see you at the movie premier. Bye, Ely."

"See ya soon, Alexander!"

Magnus Bane was a normal man. Maybe.

He was a 22 year old single bisexual, in his final year of university. He lived alone, if you don't count his cat, in an apartment near the university, and often went out with his friends.

Magnus was a man with a flashy sense of fashion, flashy hair, flashy personality and a lot of glitter. He had awful cat naming skills, just ask his cat, Chairman Meow, who is actually female.

All in all, Magnus was a good person, and perfect boyfriend material (sadly not many people saw it, but we have time before the end of this story, I'm sure **someone** will see the great boyfriend material).

Magnus didn't have many faults, but he did have some: He was a good cook, but most of the time he ordered food from the nearby Chinese restaurant out of pure laziness. He payed a lot of attention to his little cat, but occasionally forgot to feed her. He didn't get obsessed with a lot of people/celebrities. Instead his heart chose one or two and he became _SUPER_ obsessed with them.

This is what the current conversation was about.

"I do NOT have an obsession."

"Yes, Mags, you do. Just face it already."

"She's right you know, you have one. I mean, have you seen the wall in your room. It's covered in his posters and pictures. And when the place on The Wall of Fame was no more, what did you do? You started an album. That was a year ago. You're on your fourth album, Magnus!"

"I'm honestly disturbed by this information."

"You haven't been to his room?"

"Haven't had the pleasure. Yet."

Magnus just sighted, exasperated with his friends as he sat back on the comfortable couch in the small café they were in. Magnus had gone out with his best friends Tessa, Clary and Jace.

He had met Jace and Tessa in his first week in the university, and Clary had joined their group a year later. She even made plans for them to meet her best friend, but it never worked out, so here they were two years later. Only Izzy, Jace's little sister was missing, but she was recently cheated on and then dumped, so she had the right to stay home and eat ice-cream for a day or two more.

"Okay, guys, we agree to disagree, so let's change the topic, 'kay?"

"Shit! Um, guys, I have to go." Jace said picking up his leather jacket and throwing a few bucks on the table for his coffee and cake.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"I lost track of time. My brother is arriving at the airport today, and I have to go get him. Ohhh, I have to get Izzy, too." He finished in a whine.

"Brother? Max?" Magnus had no idea what was going on.

"No, not Max. You didn't listen, did you? My older brother, Alec. I told you about him, He took two years off so he could work. He will be studying with us, final year like us too."

"Ups, sorry? Wait didn't we start, like, two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, he had to finish with his current project."

"So how does your brother look?" Clary asked bashfully.

"Sorry, hothead, you're not his type. Missing a few parts, actually." Jace laughed as he stood up.

"So he's mine then?" Magnus asked jokingly.

"If your type is tall, dark and handsome. Oh wait! Your lover Alexander is waiting for you in your room." Jace laughed at his own joke, but there was a hidden mirth in his eyes. If only they knew what was about to happen. Jace knew his brother would tell them (if he befriended them) the truth after some time.

"Rude." Magnus pouted.

"Not sorry. Gotta go, bye guys."

"Bring your brother next time!" Magnus yelled after him.

He saw Tessa inclining her head towards Clary and himself.

"I heard we would be having a new professor for Management this year. Wanna know who it is?"

Magnus and Clary both shook their heads "yes", waiting in suspense. Tessa had a certain grin on her face. One that told them of future big gossip.

"Alexander's manager." She whispered, her grin growing wicked as she watched Clary's mouth fall open (she was a fan of his acting carrier, and he was rather hot) and Magnus sitting in shock.

Then a high pitched squeal was heard followed by a groan and an evil laugh.

"Why did you tell him something like this. He will be unbearable now." Clary groaned, her head in her hands, blocking her view of the squealing and trashing Magnus across from her.

"I thought he could maybe calm down by Monday, so he doesn't scare the professor, his only link to his obsession." Magnus was so far gone he didn't even register Tessa's words.

"Tessa, good thinking, but that's in two days, and he will freak out again on Monday, and then again when he sees the professor." Tessa only smiled, looking at the funny expression on Magnus' face.

"I know."

"You're evil."

"I try."

"You don't have to. Actually I'll really appreciate it if you stop."

"Hmmm."

 _Hope you guys liked it. Please review if you did. It motivates me to write faster and more often._

 _Also if you have suggestions for Clary/? or Izzy/? I would love to read them._

 _Tell me what you think and maybe some ideas for what to happen in the story. I have a plot but I don't have all the details figured out yet, so if I like your suggestion I can change some things._

 _Bye for now._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Hey, guys! Look at this, a new chapter. And it's only been five days. A miracle.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~~**

Alec was tired. He hadn't been able to fall asleep during the flight, his thoughts running circles in his head.

Alexander Lightwood was a twenty-four year old model/actor who preferred his own sex. He had started modeling at seventeen, and soon after he grew confident enough in himself to come out to his family (mostly his parents, his siblings weren't really surprised), who supported him fully. A year later he decided to try for a movie role. His popularity skyrocketed from there. More movie roles, more projects, even his work as a model grew to the very top (he was almost at the top anyway). Alec struggled through high school and the first two year of university, before he and Raphael decided it was time for him to take a break from his studies and concentrate solely on his career.

After multiple very successful projects he decided it was time for him to take a break, and finish his studies. He had used the opportunity to study in his brother and sister's university, since they hadn't seen each other as much as they would have liked in the last couple of years.

Raphael, not wanting to leave his friend/employer had found a place in the same university, as a professor. His manager had stayed back to finalize some things and would be catching a later plane, meaning the black haired model had been alone and bored for a very long time.

Once the airplane touched ground, Alec stood up and grabbed his only sac, the rest of his stuff were expected to be delivered to his dorm the next day. Standing outside, waiting for him, were his brother and sister. Alec felt his lips curling in a smile, the expression being mirrored on his siblings' faces. Laughing out loud they all threw themselves at each other.

"So, how was the flight?"

"Awful. I couldn't sleep, and it was so boring."

"Well, Jace almost forgot that you were arriving."

"Should I feel surprised? 'Cause I'm not."

"Hey! I didn't forget, don't listen to her. I was with some friends and lost track of time. By the way they said to bring you next time, said they want to meet my 'mysterious' brother."

"What did you tell them about me to make me so 'mysterious'?"

"Nothing too bad, promise."

"Like I believe you."

The next two days were quite calm. After the airport they went to show Alec the university and ended the tour at the secretary's office, in order to take his schedule and room key. It was just their luck that the Dean was in said office. They stayed there for nearly an hour, and were 'allowed' to leave only after Alec had signed a couple of objects and even his own picture (it was strange that the Dean pulled it out from his pocket, but let's not think about that).

Alec's dorm was across from Jace' and he was quite lucky, he didn't have a neighbor. Jace still hadn't met his apparently. In the university's dorms there was a bathroom between every two rooms, so two guys had two share. It was the next day that his luggage arrived and Alec had to get everything to it's proper place. Jace was in there with him, helping out, so neither of them noticed the young men settling himself and his stuff in the room connected to Jace'. The two of them wouldn't be meeting until the next morning.

Jace' morning didn't start good. He hated mornings on principle - too bright, too early and too lazy, not a good combination. But this morning he had one other problem. There was someone in the bathroom, taking a shower. That someone (most probably his 'roommate') had been in there for the last twenty minutes, and soon Jace was going to call for an ambulance, because either the guy in there was trying to drawn himself, or Jace would personally attempt to drawn him.

Groaning lightly, Jace gave up on waiting. He had to take his shower, or he would be late. And he did have to meet this other guy at some point, so why not make that meeting in the bathroom on this fine Monday morning. Jace pulled the door open.

Simon had just finished his shower, his small towel already around his hips, when the door leading to the other guy's room opened and there he was. A God. A living, moving, hot as fuck God. A God made of gold. A God who was checking him out. Him. Simon.

That proved it. It was a hallucination. He knew he had taken too long under the shower, but he did love his showers.

The hallucination spoke.

"Morning. I'm Jace."

Awkward silence, caused by Simon's current inability to speak.

"You took way to long in the shower." That managed to jumpstart his mouth.

"Well, I do love my showers."

"Hmmm. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Simon. What I also am is sorry for taking so long. It's all yours. Um, I'll be going now. See ya."

"Bye."

Jace kept watching the door for a minute more after the other, Simon, left. Something felt strange. HAD felt strange, when that hot guy had been in there with him.

When Jace had opened the door he had stopped at the doorframe in order to take in his future roommate.

 _Curly, brown hair. Way too far to see the eyes clearly. Nice smile. Sexy voice. Long neck. A six pack. A towel, damn it! Hot. Sexy. Want him._

This had pretty much been his thoughts process, and he wasn't stupid enough to ignore it, nor was he that close minded. He hadn't expected to ever find a guy attractive, but he was okay with it, kind of. He needed to research. Luckily he knew just the right guy. In fact he had a lunch meet scheduled for today. Deciding he had no reason to make himself worry, otherwise he would already have fallen into a panic attack or something, the blond just took off his clothes and walked under the shower head.

Alec was sitting on an empty table in the cafeteria, waiting for his siblings to join him. His classes that morning had been quite good, and he was feeling relaxed. Not to mention that he hadn't been recognized by anyone. Seems Raphael owed him five bucks. The disguise had worked. Now if only his brother would get his ass there faster, he had been feeling someone's gaze on him, something he had grown to recognize, what with his profession. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but he was kinda undercover, and it was just strange to feel someone's constant gaze on you.

A minute later Alec saw something golden. There he was, his brother. Now they had around five minutes before Isabel showed up. It was something like a tradition – Alec arrived first, Jace arrived around ten minutes later, and after five more minutes Izzy would show up.

"Hey, I may have a… situation?" Meaning he needed advice. That was something Alec often gave, he had a talent for giving good advice.

"I'm listening."

"I met this guy this morning, my roommate actually, and well, we met in the bathroom. And he was in a towel. A small towel. And I may have checked him out a little."

Alec knew exactly where this was going. He knew his brother had no problems with homosexuals, but it was one thing to not give a shit if your brother was gay. It's entirely different if you discover you also like the same sex.

"Did you freak out?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. I was - am, quite okay with it. But I thought you could maybe give some advice, and maybe some information about, you know…."

"Sex?" Alec teased.

"Yes, that. I have no idea how it works between two guys, and I want to be prepared just in case. You never know."

"I might have a book for this purpose, but it's a little… graphic?"

"That's great! Uh, not the graphic part, just the, uh… the book!"

"I'll give it to you tonight then, Izzy at two o'clock."

"Thanks."

Magnus was mesmerized. There was a god walking among men. Or sitting among men.

Messy black hair, light skin and the bluest eyes the world had ever witnessed. Magnus would say he was in love, but that would be cheating on Alexander. And the guy sitting in the cafeteria had the ugliest black sweater Magnus had ever seen. Was that a hole he was seeing? And those thick glasses hid his incredible eyes.

"Mags, you're going to scare the boy away."

"Don't worry, he doesn't know I'm watching."

"Try ogling."

"If there was something to ogle. I can't see anything with that ugly sweater and those baggy jeans. And I doubt he's in shape under them. Why else wear baggy clothes."

"Hmmm."

A couple more minutes of ogling.

"Hey, Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is our resident golden boy sitting with blue eyes? I didn't know he had other friends aside from us."

"He doesn't. But he did say his brother was arriving."

"That's his brother?"

"Maybe. Look Izzy is also heading there."

"Hey guys. Who's that sitting with Izzy and Jace?" Clary stood next to her sitting friends, her gaze not leaving the other table.

"We're thinking that's their brother."

"Oh, the mysterious older brother. He's cute."

"You have been almost desperately focused on guys lately. There something you want to share?"

"I haven't had any action in a long time, Tess. I do have my needs."

"Clary, biscuit, I love you, but I don't want to listen about your needs."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, like we don't hear all about your needs and all the things you have imagined Alexander doing to you."

"Okay, point taken. I'll stop telling you my fantasies. Happy?"

"At least you know they're fantasies." Tessa teased.

"Rude."

"Okay, Tess, that was our daily dose of Magnus torture, now let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"To their table. I want to meet him." With that Clary started walking, leaving them with no choice, but to follow.

 _That's it for now. I noticed that I was doing a lot of POV change, but it just turned out like this, and I will keep doing it._

 _Someone said they would prefer it if Jace didn't tell Magnus that Alec and Alexander are the same guy. I guess I didn't explain it well. No one is going to tell Magnus. Here's a little spoiler: Alec will_ _ **make**_ _Magnus figure it out. I think it will be funnier to leave Magnus to suffer for a bit._

 _Also a couple of people said they want Clary/Izzy, so I started something small this chapter (did you notice? Try to guess it!) and I will add more in the third or fourth chapter._

 _Expect a new chapter soon._

 _Bye~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, can you believe this, third chapter and it has only been a week since last update.**

 **Now a little AN: I looked over my plans for this story, and it should be around 10 chapters, that is if inspiration doesn't hit me (on the head).**

 **There is a question for you guys at the end of this chapter, it's** **IMPORTANT** **, so please give it some attention.**

 **On to the chapter:**

 **Chapter 3**

"That was so not my fault. It was all Izzy."

"What! Alec don't listen to him, I had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, so the paint just appeared there on it's own. How didn't I think of that. You two suck at lying." The oldest Lightwood chided his siblings, who had the insolence to pout at him.

"That sounds like a promising story."

Alec caught himself staring at the newcomers. Or, at least one of them. The other two were beautiful as well but they weren't the right gender.

 _'_ _Handsome. And sparkly.'_

"Hey guys, mind if we sit?" the redhead asked, after she and her companions had sat down across from them.

"So, a quick introduction:" Jace started with the read-head.

"This here is twenty-one year old Clary Fray, she's an art major in her second year; great artist, sharp tongue. Currently single." Completely immersed in his role, Jace decided to ignore the amused looks thrown his way and carried on.

"Next to her we have twenty-three year old Tessa Gray, majoring in business management; in her final year like the rest of us, except Izzy and Clary. Quite snarky, currently in a long-distance relationship with one Will Herondale."

"And here is sitting one, Magnus Bane, twenty-two years old, an aspiring actor in his final year; loves glitter, fashion and is currently single if we don't count his obsession with Alexander."

Jace was staring straight at Alec as he said the last part, noting the look of interest that passed his brother's eyes at the information.

"And on this side we have Alec Lightwood, twenty-four year old, in his final year, acting major as well, also currently single, and looking for a boyfriend."

"Hello. " was all Alec said, but the grin he said it with had them all melting (thought Izzy and Jace had been immune to it before, they hadn't seen much of their brother in the last couple of years, so their immunity was currently nonexistent).

"Hi~" was all the three could say.

"So you're two years older?" Clary asked after a while.

"Yeah, I stopped for two years to build my carrier and now I'm taking a break, so I decided I might as well finish my last year."

"What I wouldn't do to get a job…" That was Tessa.

"What I wouldn't do to get a lead role…" Magnus sighted back at her.

"Shouldn't you focus on small roles at the beginning? No director would give a lead role to a no-name newbie."

"Have experience with it?" Magnus threw back at Alec. That remark had hurt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound rude, I _am_ talking from experience actually."

"Sorry, I just react sometimes. And I do actually have some small roles in movies and music videos."

The two started talking and didn't feel the others' gazes on them.

"They are totally made for each other." Izzy said staring at the two, the others nodding.

Alec and Magnus were getting along quite well. They were already in their own little world.

Jace was really happy about his brother and his friend. Especially when he won five bucks from both Izzy and Clary. Tess hadn't joined the bet on who would be the first to ask the other on a date. Jace had had faith in his brother and he had been rewarded.

It was strange to see Alec smiling bashfully at a blushing Magnus waiting for a response. A nod and a bright smile from a still blushing Magnus had turned Alec's shy smile into a full blown grin, and the two of them had continued their conversation.

Their friends decided to leave them alone once they finished their lunch, so they stood up and went on their way. Clary was headed to her room, Izzy, who was her roommate, went with her, and Tessa headed for the library, or as they called it: Tessa's paradise.

Jace said goodbye to the group and went off campus, he wanted a dose of his favorite coffee mix.

Clary was laying down on her bed, drawing a specific tattoo, one Jace had asked her to design for him. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and then closed.

She felt the bed dip under Izzy's weight.

"That for Jace?"

"Yeah."

Both of them stood in silence for a while, tension evident in the air.

The silence was finally broken when Isabelle sighted loudly and readjusted herself on the bed. Clary's shoulders tensed in preparation but she left her pencil and sat up, facing the black-haired girl.

"We need to talk, Clary." Izzy sounded tired and exhausted by their situation.

"I know." Was all Clary could say.

"So you finally realized we can't keep ignoring what happened?"

"I tried my best ignoring the problem, and even though it got us nowhere, I would've kept trying to ignore the problem if you hadn't taken the first step."

"That's not healthy, or fair towards me." Clary's face fell in sadness and obvious confusion.

"Izzy, I don't know what to do, how to react to what happened. This is unknown territory for me. I have never had doubts about my sexuality. And then at the party I…we, we-"

"Say it Clary." Izzy sat there, her face set in stone waiting but Clary just shook her head.

"We kissed Clary. We were drunk and we kissed on a dare."

"Yes, but it escalated! The dare was to kiss, not to forget everyone and to start a make out session!" The red-head's voice had gone a little hysterical at the end.

"Is it so bad?"

"No, Izzy, it's not bad. But it's huge and everything is changing. I've been feeling so attracted to you lately, I can't help myself. And I'm scared Izzy."

"I am scared, too. But I accepted the change, I accepted my feelings for you, and I'm here trying to help you do the same." Clary just looked away, her eyes a little glossy.

"But I can't help you if you don't want me to." Izzy stood up, her expression resigned and sorrowful.

"Izzy…"

"Think about it, and when you make your mind I will listen, okay?" Isabelle left the room with one last watery smile directed towards Clary.

A couple of hours earlier (with Jace):

Jace pulled the door and walked in the small café, the smell of freshly brewed coffee making him sight in pleasure. Walking up to the counter he ordered his usual and payed for it. Looking around while he waited for his order the blond took notice of someone.

This someone was sitting on a table alone, a laptop in front of him. His hair looked really messy, like he had carded his hand through it a couple of times. His leg was in constant motion, bobbing up and down, and he was biting his lip.

Jace was pulled out from his thoughts by a cup of coffee being placed beside him. Saying 'Thank you' Jace took his order and moved towards the free chair at his roommate's table.

Taking a seat across from him, Jace placed his cup of coffee on the table and twined his fingers around it, waiting for the other to notice him.

It took around three minutes.

Upon lifting his gaze from the computer's screen, Simon startled.

"What the f-" He managed to cut himself off.

"Hello to you too, roommate."

Simon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay, firstly, name is Simon. Secondly, do you enjoy sitting with complete strangers and giving them a heart attack?"

"Not really, no. I don't like sitting with strangers, or giving them heart attacks. My friends on the other hand, are constant victims to my wicked ways." Jace said with a grin, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Wait, hold on a minute, friends?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Well we're not strangers, you know my name, I know yours, we share a bathroom. So, yeah, friends."

Simon stood there gaping for a while. Okay, so maybe he had checked out the blond when they had met that morning, and he did find the blond to be funny and he did look like he would make a good boyfriend, and when did Simon start thinking of the guy he met a couple of hours ago, as a boyfriend. He could admit being attracted to the golden-eyed Prince Charming across from him, but that didn't mean he would turn into Cinderella and get the prince. There was no way someone as good-looking as Jace would want Simon.

Taking in the fact that he would be becoming part of Jace's friends, and probably be friend-zoned forever, Simon shrugged.

"Okay."

"So, what are you doing?"

The two of them stayed at the café for three more hours, talking. Jace helped Simon with his project, and they were ready with it in half an hour. They started with twenty questions (Jace's idea) and soon found themselves enjoying each other's company, the conversation going easily.

In those three hours Simon found out Jace was not only funny and handsome, but also super sweet and kind, thoughtful and really silly at times. He was the kind of guy that would make a really cheesy and sweet boyfriend, something Simon had always wanted. He was a romantic, sue him.

In those three hours Jace found himself attracted not only to Simon's abs (which he couldn't even ogle, because of the green sweater he was wearing) but to his personality. Simon was a dork, a really cute, often awkward, and silly dork. Jace could easily tell he was a romantic, which was perfect, because Jace loved spoiling his love interests. And he could see that the brown-haired boy was interested in him, but he decided to wait on that. He wanted this to be serious, he wanted them to get to know each other.

They went back to campus together, but Jace decided to go and talk to Clary, so he said bye to Simon, after he made him promise to have lunch with him and his friends soon, and headed to the girls' dorms.

Clary was drawing. She was usually drawing, but what she was drawing was rare or her. She was drawing wings. It's what she always does when she has to think. She had to decide if she wanted to take a dice and start a relationship with Izzy or if she was too scared.

A knock on her door brought her out of her distraught thoughts.

"Yes?"

The door opened and a blond head peaked in.

"Can I come in?"

"'Of course." Clary sat up and covered the wings she had been drawing with the desingns for Jace's tattoo. Jace noticed it.

"Hey, are those for me?"

"Yeah, I finally finished. Something catch your eye?" she said hanging him the paper.

Jace stood there for a while, carefully examining the different designs. He grinned at Clary.

"These are amazing, scarlet. But I think I like this one best." Jace said pointing at one in the corner of the paper. It was a tribal tattoo of a sun, but it's rays looked like blades, and it was drawn in black and white.

"So, that's the one?"

"I think so."

"When will you go to get it?" Clary asked him.

"Maybe next week, I don't know. Alec wanted to get another one so I'll talk to him first."

"Okay, keep the paper." Jase nodded and headed for the door, but suddenly stopped and turned his head back at Clary.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with liking both genders. And it is scary to find a new unexpected part of yourself. But you're still you. Trust me, I know. You just have to accept it. Everything in life is simple, people just overcomplicate things." Clary just looked at him, her mouth open, searching for something to say. Jace turned back and grabbed the handle, opening the door.

"Remember, think simple. Oh, one more thing: You and Izzy will make a cute couple." Jace winked and left, leaving behind a still gaping Clary.

It had been one week since Alec had arrived. He and Magnus were going strong. They had gone on two dates, and they were constantly together. It was kind of cute how slow they took things, but they had both talked about it, and had come to the decision to take things slow, they wanted something serious. So the most they had done was some innocent flirting and kisses on the cheek, as well as some hand-holding since last night.

Alec was currently sitting at a table, waiting for his brother to join him. Speaking, or more like thinking, of his brother, there he was.

"Second as always, Jace."

"Hello to you, too."

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to that roommate of yours?" Alec asked with a grin, but it soon transformed into a smirk, as he saw Jace's whole face turn red.

"I take it you've made progress? When will I meet him?"

"Shut up, jerk." Alec laughed and left his brother get himself under control. Once the blush had left his blond brother's face, Alec dared to ask again, this time serious.

"We're talking every day, and we see each other at this coffee shop from time to time. And I believe he's interested, but I want to take it slow, I want us to get to know each other."

"So, you're serious? Now I want to meet him even more."

"He's promised to join us at lunch soon."

"That's good."

"Hey, Alec?" Alec lifted his brow in question.

"Will you be getting that second tattoo soon?"

"As soon as I decide what it would be. Why?"

"I decided what mine will be, so I thought we could maybe go together?"

"Are you nervous, Jace?" Alec teased.

"No!" Alec just laughed.

"I don't mind going together, but I have this modeling job in two days so maybe after that? I have to figure out what it will be either way."

"Okay, sounds good."

Alec was sitting on one of two stools, shirtless. He was wearing black ripped jeans, with dark red around the rips, and black shoes. He had recently finished his solo photoshoot, and was now waiting for his partner. He had been waiting for half an hour already, and even If the other model came now, and the magazine's owner and the photographer didn't just keep him out, it would take around an hour to do the hair/ make up and clothes.

An attendant ran into the giant room and went towards the photographer and the Magazine's owner. Since they had been talking to Alec (they knew him rather well, since he often worked with them) he heard what the attendant was saying, and saw the annoyed looks on the two men next to him.

"The other model's manager called. He said the model wouldn't be coming, and he apologized profusely. I think he had just heard of it as well and was rather distressed." The attendant was dismissed and he rushed back out.

"This is the last time I'm working with higher-than-thou newbies. They think they're so important and give no thought to what their actions cause." The photographer growled.

"So what are we doing with the shoot?" Alec asked.

"We will try to find another model. Thought I don't know how we'll find someone in the last minute."

Alec slowly grinned, grabbing the other two men's attention.

"I may have an idea."

"I'm listening." Roger, the owner of the magazine said.

"My brother. He's not a model, but he does have the looks, and the skills. And he can come quickly."

"Are you sure?" asked Tyler, the photographer.

"Yes. He's good."

"Okay, then, we've got nothing to lose at this point. I'm guessing his coloring is the same as yours?"

Alec's chuckling picked their interest.

"You couldn't be more wrong. Jace has blond hair and golden eyes."

The two men were even more interested now. The two brothers would make an amazing contrast together.

"Call him." They said at the same time. Then Roger continued.

"Tell him the job is his, we'll pay."

Alec was already dialing.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

"Jace, are you free right now? I have a job for you."

 _"_ _I'm listening."_

"The other model won't be coming at the shoot, and we need another one ASAP. I recommended you. They said the job was yours, they'll pay you." There was rustling on the other side of the line.

 _"_ _Text me the address."_

"Okay."

Alec turned to Roger and Tyler and smiled.

"He will be on his way." Alec said and send Jace the address.

 **So this was it. Did you like it? I'm sorry for the lack of Malec in this chapter, but there will be Malec fluff (and maybe some Jimon ;) ) in next chapter.**

 **Now for that** ** _IMPORTANT_** **question:**

 **Do you guys want me to write some smut scenes? (I WILL be writing some heavy making out scenes for Jimon and Malec, but I will NOT be going further than kissing with Cizzy.)**

 **So, tell me your opinion.**

 **Bye~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Hey, guys. Sorry for the really late update. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"Nope."

"Sweety?"

"Never."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Biscuit?"

"Just give up."

"Never. I'll find a pet name you like."

"Magnus, you've been at this for a week now."

"I'm not giving up."

Alec just sighted and settled on the couch, Magnus' hands around his waist and his head resting on Alec's chest. The two of them were in Magnus' apartment, watching TV. They were alone, if not for Chairman Meow, who was curled up on Alec's lap.

It had been five weeks since their first date. Followed by many more dates. Their relationship had progressed greatly in the emotional part. The physical on the other hand, not so much. There was the hand-holding, and the kisses on the cheek, and some light make-out sessions, but nothing that made them lose their clothes or make them all hot and bothered. Alec was starting to wonder if it was time for him to take the first step. He knew Magnus wasn't shy, but he was procrastinating for some reason.

Another thing that had happened was Alec's discovery of Magnus' obsession with him. Well, not him him, but Alexander Gideon him. Alec was more than amused by the situation, so he had decided to let Magnus figure it out for himself.

Little did Alec know that Magnus' hesitation towards their sex life was because of his struggle between Alec and Alexander. Magnus really liked Alec, he believed he was falling in love, but he had had a crush on Alexander since the beginning of his modeling career, and he was conflicted because he had feeling for two different guys. The fact that Alec would probably look almost identical to Alexander without his glasses only worried him more. What if he was with Alec because of his resemblance to Alexander?

Jace and Simon were once again sitting at a table in their frequented café, a place they had often been meeting at in the last month.

"Excuse me! That's so not true."

"Um, yeah it is. And we both know it."

"I refuse to agree. I'm not obsessed with my looks."

"Jace, we share a bathroom. You spend longer in there than my best friend, and she spends a lot of time in front of the mirror."

Jace just pouted and Simon found it adorable but said nothing, lest he agitates the blond even more.

"Okay, change of subject. Let's play twenty questions?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I love the game. And we can learn more about each other." There were some things Simon wanted to make sure of, because at the rate he was falling for the blond he wanted to be prepared if this ended up as unrequited love on his side.

"Okay, sure. But I'm asking first." Simon just nodded.

"Can you see without your glasses?"

"Only close-by, otherwise it gets blurry, really blurry if it's far away." Simon chuckled at the question. "My turn! This is harder than I thought… Oh, I got one! Do you die your hair?"

"What?! No! It's natural. "

"Sorry, sorry." Simon said, not looking sorry at all.

"In how many relationships have you been?" Jace asked. He was very curious of this. Simon was gorgeous but he was a dork, so Jace wanted to know what he was working with.

"Don't tell me you think I haven't even had my first kiss yet?" Simon said teasing.

"…No." Jace mumbled, looking away. Simon's jaw dropped.

"You do! I feel offended." Simon scoffed but then smirked and brought his hand up, drawing Jace's attention to it, and started counting on his fingers.

"There was Angelina in 9th grade, Clary in 11th – which was a mistake we barely got over, Camille in 12th – that didn't end well at all. Then there were Sophie and Freya, oh and Charlie, as well as John and Stephan, Isabell, and last there was Terry."

Jace was a little more than shocked, He had expected maybe one or two relationships, and he had hoped on a homosexual relationship, but he hadn't expected that many and with both sexes.

"I-I didn't expect that. At all." He managed. Simon just grinned wider.

"I believe it's my turn. Which gender are you attracted to?"

Jace thought it over for a while.

"I'm not really sure, I'm definitely attracted to girls, but I do notice guys when they're handsome, and recently I met this guy… Let's just say both."

"I believe you gathered I like both genders earlier?" Jace just nodded with a small smile.

They continued their game, both asking easier questions, nothing serious. Jace's hopes had been answered and he believed he had a chance with Simon. Simon was a little troubled with this guy that had apparently caught Jace's attention but something told him he had nothing to worry about.

"Surpri-" The word was cut off, courtesy of Magnus' current inability to think.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" Alec asked completely unfazed by his boyfriend's staring at his naked torso. When he didn't get an answer Alec looked up, not pausing with his push-ups and smirked at the stricken expression on Magnus' face. Seeing the smirk on Alec's face, his eyes unprotected by glasses and glittering with mischief, Magnus's struggling mind fell right back into the gutter.

"Like something you see?" Alec teased.

"Mhm." Was pretty much all Magnus' was capable of at the moment.

Standing up from the floor Alec walked the short distance to his boyfriend and silently closed the still open door. He then took Magnus' hands in his and walked backwards, pulling the man with green and black locks after him. When they reached the bed only moments later, Alec reversed them and gently pushed Magnus to sit on the bed, quickly following his boyfriend by placing his knees on either side of Magnus' tights so he was straddling him.

Magnus had been in a sort of a daze so Alec took advantage and decided now was a perfect time for him to take that step towards more active sex life. Leaning closer Alec took Magnus' lips in a gentle kiss. Magnus answered the kiss immediately, he was trying to take control but Alec didn't allow it and kept the kiss slow and sweet. When they finally separated Magnus' eyes were drown to the sight before him. Pale, unmarked skin, ripping muscles everywhere he looked at and gorgeously defined six-pack. Magnus had no idea Alec had been hiding this treasure under all those ugly sweaters.

"You're gorgeous." Magnus whispered, the fascinated look on his face causing a very rare blush to appear on Alec's cheeks.

"You somehow manage to be both adorable and hot at the same time." Magnus was delighted when his comment caused the color on Alec's face to darken just enough to be noticeable. Magnus' gaze was once again drawn towards the exposed flesh in front of him.

"Can I touch?" his fingers were twitching, barely stopping the urge to explore.

Alec's face had returned it's normal coloring while Magnus had admired his body (he wasn't that surprised of his staring, after all Magnus had a giant poster of Alexander in only low-riding skinny jeans. It was obvious he would like his body.)

Taking his hands once again Alec placed them at his collar bones and left them to their exploring, while his own hands moved to Magnus's waist, his fingers gliding under his sweater to get some much needed contact. Magnus trembled lightly at the feeling of fingers slowly and gently gliding up and down his sides, the skin on skin contact was making him a little hot in his lower regions.

"I'm starting to respect those baggy sweaters. If it means they're hiding all this from others and I'm the only one who can see and touch." Magnus leaned forward and nuzzled against Alec's neck, placing sweet kisses along the length of his boyfriend's throat.

"Possessive much?" Alec asked breathlessly. His neck was a weak spot for him and he was quickly growing aroused.

"Very much." Magnus emphasized with a light bite on a sexy collarbone.

"Good to know." Alec dragged Magnus up to his eye level, making him cease his actions and pulled him in a heated make-out session that left them both breathless, Alec lying on top of a now shirtless Magnus' chest as they came down from their high.

"We should have done this sooner." Alec murmured, his voice heavy with incoming sleep.

"Yes, we should have." Magnus agreed, his fingers playing with Alec's dark locks. He shouldn't have worried about being with Alec because he had a crush on Alexander. This day's actions had proved to him how much he liked Alec, and it had nothing to do with his crush on some model's looks.

Izzy was listening to music, her earbuds in her ears, the music blasting, so she didn't hear the knocking on her door. She was lying on her back in her bed, dressed only in a dark blue ripped and sexy tank-top, her black lacy bra showing teasingly, and black short shorts. She didn't notice when the door opened and a red-head peaked inside only to stare for a while before she caught herself and hurried to walk inside and close and lock the door behind her.

Clary sat slowly on the bed, the shifting alerting Izzy to someone's presence as her eyes flew open. Seeing who it was she quickly calmed down and pulled out her earphones.

She waited for Clary to say something, it was obvious the red-head was struggling with something, but Izzy wouldn't be helping her this time. So the raven haired girl just lifted a perfect eyebrow and waited.

Clary was suddenly looking very determined.

"I thought over what you said. You are right – I have to be honest, for both our sakes. I really like you Izzy, as more than a friend, and you can't imagine how much I missed you this month, both as my friend and as- as something more. So if you still want me, can we try out a relationship?" Clary's breath was caught in her throat as she waited for Isabell to say something.

A little smile grew on Izzy's lips and she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Yes. Will you be my girlfriend?" Clary asked, confidant now that she saw the desire in the dark-haired girl's gaze.

"Yes." Was all Izzy could say, as she slowly placed one of her hands behind Clary's head and gently pulled her for an innocent kiss. They separated a moment later. This was too new for more than innocent touches and they both knew it.

"I –I know I am sure about our relationship, but I have never been with a girl before. I don't know what I'm doing and I will make mistakes, so please be patient with me?" Clary asked fidgeting lightly. Izzy almost melted by the cuteness that was her new girlfriend. She pulled Clary, so the red-head was straddling her, a small blush on her cheeks and an unsure grin on her lips.

"Oh, baby. We will take this as slow as you need to. It will be at your pace, you just have to tell me, okay? Otherwise I can do something that you don't like."

"Baby?" Clary grinned. Izzy felt an answering grin on her own lips.

"You will be smothered with pet names, darling."

Jace was pacing in his room. He and Simon had just returned from their meet-up at the café some hour ago, and he had been circling his room since. He wasn't sure if he should do this now or wait a couple more days. That's when he remembered Alec's words in a recent conversation: _"You have nothing to lose. You will either keep pinning over him, and be hurt, or you will be gently turned down, and be hurt. But it's still your decision."_

He walked towards the bathroom door before he could talk himself out of it. He moved through their shared bathroom and knocked on the closed door leading to Simon's room. It was too late to go back now.

"Jace?" The blond opened the door and peeked inside. Simon was sitting on his bed, his guitar on his lap and was looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Simon was frowning in worry.

"Not really, no. I need to speak with you."

"Okay?" Jace walked in the room and stopped in front of the brown-eyed boy. He had been worried how to say this, figures out he would be doing it with no words.

Jace leaned down and connected their lips together. Simon was quick to respond to the kiss, their lips moving over the others. Surprisingly, at least for Jace, Simon was the first one to probe his lips with his tongue, but that didn't stop Jace from opening his mouth to help Simon's exploring. The make-out session continued for a couple more minutes until they had to pull apart for much needed breath.

"I really like you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Jace hurried to ask, his hands on Simon's neck and jaw, their eyes connected. Jace was nervous, biting his lower lip while he waited for Simon to answer him.

"That was some proposal." Simon finally managed with a light chuckle, causing a small grin to appear on Jace's face. Simon leaned towards the blonde and pulled him in another make-out session.

"I would love to be you boyfriend." He said once they separated. The smile he received was mesmerizing.

Two days later

Alec, Jace and Tessa were sitting at their usual lunch table, chatting together while waiting for the others to arrive. Jace was looking around from time to time – Simon was supposed to join them today and Jace was a little impatient to introduce his boyfriend to his friends.

He had yet to notice his dorky boyfriend but he did see his sister and Clary walking towards them, holding hands. He was quick to draw Alec and Tess' attention to them. They had been a couple for two days now, the same day he and Simon had started dating, and they were adorable. Alec and Magnus were also adorable but that was nothing new, so they were all paying close attention to the two girls' cute actions.

Jace believed he and Simon were actually sweet enough to compete with the two girls that were now sitting across from him and Alec, next to Tess. He and Simon were so cheesy sometimes that they had to stop and laugh at themselves.

"So, Jace, where is lover boy?" Izzy asked.

"He will arrive soon."

"He better. I want to meet the one who turned you into a love-sick fool."

"Have you looked at yourselves?" Jace asked the two girls who flushed lightly.

"Jace! What is this?" Magnus appeared out of nowhere pushing a magazine in his face.

"Oh! So it's finally been published." Jace started turning over pages, looking for the photos from his photoshoot a month ago.

"Page 78." Magnus said, not impressed with the blond at all.

"What is this?" Clary asked, Izzy's curios gaze was pointed towards her brothers.

"I had a photoshoot a month ago, but when we finished with the photos the Redactor and Director decided it will go better with the next issue, this issue." Jace opened the right page, a giant picture of him and Alexander in nothing but ripped jeans, his were white, Alexander's were black with red rips, and showed it to the others. Izzy grabbed it from his hands and looked through the other ten full-page pictures, all in different but sexy outfits. Clary watched over her shoulder. Once they finished they handed it to Alec, both girls grinning at Jace.

"That explains why Magnus is mad." Izzy said chuckling, Clary and Alec following.

"It's not funny! You had a photoshoot with Alexander Gideon and didn't tell me." He accused, glaring and pointing at the blond.

"Yep." Was all Jace said. Magnus sighted and sat down on Alec's other side. His boyfriend was still looking at the photos, so Magnus joined him, probably looking through them for the hundredth time.

"Wow. I'm so buying this issue." Someone said from behind the three boys, startling them.

"I didn't know you liked Alexander." Clary said, unconcerned with her best friend being at their table (she had yet to realize it).

"Wrong model. Hey, babe." Simon said, kissing Jace on the lips as he sat down next to him.

"Simon?"

"Simon?"

"Hi." Was all he said to the two shocked girls.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Magnus said, a confused look on his face.

"I can explain this. Hello, I'm Simon, Jace's boyfriend. This is Clary, my best-friend-turned-girlfriend-returned-to-best-friend. And this is Izzy, my ex-girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

The others could only introduce themselves, trying to wrap their minds around this situation.

"I didn't see that coming." Jace managed.

"Honey, you don't see a lot of things coming."

"I resent that." Jace pouted, causing Simon to chuckle and lean in to kiss the adorable pout off his boyfriend's lips.

Izzy and Clary finally recovered.

"I didn't expect this." Clary said with a thoughtful expression.

"So you are the boyfriend that turned my brother into a love-sick-fool?"

Simon chuckled and nodded while Jace whined that he wasn't a love-sick fool and hid his face between Simon's shoulder and neck.

"Oh my god, you guys are adorable." Tessa lost her composure for a moment and squealed, then returned to her poker-face. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Alec." Jace said as Alec walked in his room.

"Hey. I need help."

"Something wrong with Magnus?"

"No, no. Not really. But it is connected."

"Alexander?" Jace asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I decided I would leave him to figure it out by himself, but it's already been two months since we started dating. I don't know if I should wait or just tell him. It's not fair for him. Simon figured it out, and Izzy told Clary. I'm pretty sure Tessa figured it out at the very beginning. It feels wrong that only Magnus doesn't know."

"Why not help him figure it out?"

Alec looked up, interested.

"What did you think of?"

"I've been thinking it over for some time, just in case you need help."

"Jace. Tell me."

"Magnus knows about your tattoo, right?"

"Of course."

"We have a big photo-shoot in three days, right? Why not pose so the tattoo is visible. And when the issue comes out you'll go without the glasses for a day. I don't think Magnus is that oblivious."

Alec was grinning by the end of the plan.

"Jace, brother, you're a genius."

"I have my moments."

 _I looked through my plans for the plot, and everything will be happening in the next chapter and then I'll add a fluffy epilogue or two and then it's complete. I have started on chapter 5, so maybe by the end of this week?_

 _Please review._

 _Love you guys (love you more when I read reviews)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone. I want to apologize for the long wait, but I couldn't write two of the scenes quite right, besides I'm currently graduating and I don't have much time. Sorry again.

I hope you like the chapter :D

Enjoy~~

Chapter 5

 _9 weeks since Malec came to be. /4 weeks since Jimon and Clizzy came to be._

Magnus was asleep. He _was_ until he felt light kisses on his neck and gentle caresses on his hips. He opened his eyes slowly to find his lover above him, waking him up in his favorite way.

"Alec, darling." He said to get his attention. Alec raised his head from it's position on Magnus'neck and started peppering Magnus with small teasing kisses on the face, mostly on the lips.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Good indeed."

They had recently made two months since they started dating. At the beginning they had taken it slow, but after Magnus walked in on Alec doing push-ups shirtless, and the following heavy make-out session, the two of them had continued being more and more active, until they fell in bed together some two weeks ago. They both adored waking up next to the other.

Alec was a little nervous for today. It was the day the issue with his pictures with the tattoo on display would be coming out. He was excited about no longer having to keep quiet about being Alexander, but there was some nervousness. He wanted to believe Magnus would be okay with it, surprised and in shock but hopefully okay with it, but there was always the chance of a negative response to the reveal of his career and more importantly – his second persona.

"We have to get up."

"But I don't wanna." Magnus whined in response, but he was still pulled up into a sitting position by his boyfriend.

"Come on, go get ready, I'll walk you to your class and then we'll meet with the others for lunch." Alec was pulling on his dark skinny jeans with his back towards Magnus, giving him a perfect view of his rear. Magnus's still asleep brain didn't notice Alec turning around and taking notice of Magnus' ogling. The blue-eyed male took the nearest clothing he could find, his shirt, and threw it at Magnus' head, hitting him spot on.

"Alec!" While Magnus was removing his boyfriend's shirt from his face Alec walked the two steps between them and moved on the bed on his hands and knees until he was straddling Magnus' lap and took the shirt in his hands. He leaned in and their lips connected, the kiss ending way too soon in Magnus' opinion.

"C'mon, baby, let's get you in the shower." Magnus practically melted because of the rarely used endearing and followed his boyfriend in the bathroom where he took a shower while Alec got ready for the day.

"Clary, you ready?" Izzy asked walking in her girlfriend's room, only to see her struggling to clasp her dark red bra on.

"As you can see, not really." Clary answered, not bothered at all at being seen in her underwear by Izzy. Their relationship had really progressed in the last month.

"Want some help?" Izzy didn't even wait for an answer before she walked behind the red-head and clasped her bra on. Instead of backing off as she would have done some time ago she simply placed her hands around Clary's waist, tracing lines with her fingertips on her bare skin, while she placed sweet butterfly kisses on her neck. Clary giggled and turned around in Izzy's arms, moving her bare arms on Izzy's shoulders and clasping her hands behind her head. The two leaned in for a good-morning kiss.

"We have to go or we'll get distracted and miss the class."

"I don't really mind." Clary said as she repeated the kiss this time with more heat in it.

"Alec will need us there for support at lunch." Izzy managed to say, her mind clouded because of the heated make out session.

"We have enough time to finish this and go straight there." Clary said as she pulled Izzy and they both fell on the bed where they quickly undid the clasp of the bra that started everything.

"C'mon babe, wake up."

"Umh, Si, I don't wanna."

"Jace, baby, I have to shower and so do you. So get up so I can go and shower knowing I won't lose more time later to wake you up again."

"Siii, i wanna sleep." Jace buried himself deeper under the covers. Unknown to him Simon was having an inner freak-out at the adorableness of his boyfriend. Leaning over the body on the bed Simon found an ear, conveniently uncovered, and placed a butterfly-kiss under the lobe, causing Jace to sigh in contentment. Nuzzling the soft golden strands he adored so much Simon whispered, his voice low.

"How do I get you up, sleeping beauty?"

"I accept bribes." was the cheeky murmured response.

Simon chuckled at his boyfriend, his hands searching for a piece of naked skin to glide over, but coming up empty – Jace had wrapped himself up and looked like a cocoon.

"I did say we both had to shower. You wanna join me?"

"What are you waiting for, let's go." Jace said as he jumped from the bed, his perfectly sculptured body clad only in tight black briefs that were riding really low on his hips, and started pulling Simon after him and in their shared bathroom.

Suffice to say they were late for classes, not like they regretted anything.

Magnus walked in his class just when a couple of the girls were producing some rather disturbing noises. The girls, four of them, were huddled over something on one of the tables and Magnus' curiosity led him to them. Peaking over their shoulders, his eyes widened when he saw what it was – a fashion magazine. Not that he wasn't interested in fashion but this one was definitely special.

"Hey, Peg, mind if I borrow it?"

"Oh, Mag, I didn't see you. Yeah sure. But I want it back, safe in my arms, at the end of class." The brunette said teasingly, with an accompanying wink.

"What, you think I'll destroy it or something?"

"Magnus, honey, everyone knows your obsessions. I just don't want to have to wipe your drool from the pages later, okay?"

"Ha-ha. Funny." Magnus took the magazine and walked to the last row, where he sat down , placing the magazine on the table and his bag between it and the teacher's uninterested gaze. The preparations for missing the lecture complete, Magnus completely immersed himself in the cover photo, his eyes carefully taking in every little detail.

On the cover stood Jace and Alexander, both of them shirtless and only wearing some rather form-fitting ripped jeans. Jace was facing the camera, one hand carding through his gold tresses, the elbow of the other placed lazily on Alexander's left shoulder, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. Alexander was facing away from the camera, his muscular back and gorgeous ass on full view to the photographer. His head was slightly turned towards Jace, a flirty, barely visible smirk on his lips and a daring look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

As sexy and sinful as it was, that wasn't what caused Magnus's eyes to glue to the photo. A noticeable frown appeared on his face as he took in the tattoo on the back of Alexander's neck.

Magnus knew that tattoo, he had seen it, traced it with his fingers and kissed every part of the wing-like formed lines of the tattoo. It was his Alec's tattoo.

The confusion clouded Magnus's mind and he almost started thinking irrationally dark thoughts concerning the discovery, when his rational side made him think carefully over what he knew.

Leaning back in his seat Magnus took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He had to think, not jump to, probably, very wrong conclusions.

He started from the one thing he knew without a doubt – Alec loved him. This had been proven by words and by actions – not something big like saving his life, but by the small insignificant things – the way Alec looked at him, how he loved to have Magnus in his arms, how he watched all the shows Magnus loved, even though Alec himself hated them, without much complaint, how he always took the mushrooms from Magnus' plate and ate them, ever since Magnus' had told him he hated mushrooms. It was the reminder of those little things that helped Magnus calm down.

So, his boyfriend was Alexander Gideon. He could live with that, it was probably a safe measure against people bothering his family. Thinking about it the only problem Magnus had was that he wasn't told. That made him realize something. Alec always had this amused _I-know-something-you-don't-know_ smile when Magnus had talked about his love for Alexander's modeling work.

Actually the photo in front of him was probably the biggest proof he needed. Alec had wanted Magnus to figure it out on his own, not hide it from him.

Magnus groaned quietly, still half aware of being in class. He had been so oblivious. He had seen the resemblance, but still somehow managed to not figure it out.

 _'_ _It's official – I'm an idiot.'_

Looking at the photo again, the way his Alec had positioned himself, obviously showing the tattoo on purpose, Magnus could guess what had happened. His boyfriend had become exasperated from waiting for Magnus to figure it out by himself, so he had made sure to do something that Magnus, king of all oblivious, would have no choice but to notice. And it had worked.

He had an hour more to get used to the idea of his boyfriend being a very sexy, very famous model and actor, before he had to meet with the others for lunch.

An idea came to his mind and a devilish grin appeared on his lips. He could tease them a little more…

Raphael had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. Walking towards the kitchen table, clad only in black boxers, he put the towel he had been drying his hair with on his shoulders and picked up.

"Cariño*, how are you?"

"I just talked with mum. She's organizing a family dinner next Saturday."

"Does that mean I'm invited?"

"Well she had already spoken with the others and told them to bring their partners, so I told her I'm also bringing someone..."

"But?"

"But. Before I could tell her who she hung up because my dad wanted something."

"Well, that's fine I suppose."

"If you say so..."

"I do. So calm down. I don't think she'll have something against us being together."

"You're right. Besides I won't be the only one coming out. Not like it's a real coming out, Izzy just happens to be with a girl and Jace found the only guy for him. But still."

"That's true. Wait a moment please."

"Sure."

"...Your mother's calling me."

"Pick up, I'll wait."

"Okay."

...

"Hello?"

"Raphael, honey, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm good, Maryse. Just a little busy with work."

"I won't keep you long then. I'm organizing a dinner on Saturday. You can bring someone if you want to?"

"Actually, your son already invited me."

"Oh, so you and Alec finally got together. And I was wondering who he had started dating. That's –"

"No actually it's-"

"- great news. I'll see you soon then. Sorry, I have to go, Robert is calling for me. God knows, that man will lose his head without me here. Bye then, Raphael."

…

"Max?"

"What was it?"

"We may have a problem…"

Everyone had already taken their usual seats at their table and were waiting for Magnus to arrive. The waiting was driving Alec mad, while his sister and brother, and his friends were all somewhere between concerned and amused by the situation and the oncoming confrontation. When they saw Alec's strained body straightening in his seat they looked towards the entrance and saw Magnus walking with a smile on his face and a magazine in hand. He was quick to arrive and take his seat next to Alec, leaning in to kiss him and then animatedly showing everyone what he had in his hand.

"Look, guys. Not like Goldey-Locks here needs to see, as he is on the cover next to Alexander."

The way he was all cheerful and all made everyone think _'Strange'._

Seemingly oblivious to their confused gazes, Magnus continued.

"And see this?" he pointed at the displayed tattoo on Alexander's neck. "It's the exact same as the one on Alec's neck, even the place is the same. It's an incredible coincidence isn't it?"

Still seemingly oblivious Magnus continued smiling at his 'discovery' and while the others were looking at each other with shocked expressions and mouthing 'What?!' Magnus's innocent grin turned into an evil smirk for just a moment, unseen by anyone.

Alec was the most shocked out of all of them. Magnus couldn't be this oblivious, right?

"Um, Mags? Don't you think it's strange that we both have the exact same tattoo on the exact same spot on our bodies?"

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled, his gaze growing a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you finding it even a little strange?"

Magnus's expression changed to a calm and amused one.

"Not really. Isn't it normal for one guy with two different personas to have the same tattoo?"

Everyone was looking at Magnus with shock, their mouth agape as he smiled devilishly at them all. Alec was the first one to come to his senses.

"You knew?"

"Actually, I figured it out around two hours ago."

"So, you aren't angry?" Alec asked cautiously and a little timid causing Magnus to smile gently and reassure his boyfriend with a sweet kiss.

"Not really, no. How can I be angry at having a hot boyfriend who just happens to be a famous model and actor?"

Alec smiled back at Magnus and pulled him on his lap, kissing him sensless.

"Told you guys he wouldn't get angry." Jace said cheekily and everyone on the table was grinning.

"I have to buy this issue." Simon murmured under his breath.

"What was that Si?"

"There are posters of you and Alec. I have to buy this."

"I just bought the last issue, you can take the Jace poster, I don't want him on my wall." Magnus said as he was trying to calm down his breathing from the make out session with his boyfriend.

"Sweet. Thanks Magnus."

"No problem, Sherman." Even the wrong name couldn't remove Simon's pleased grin from his face.

The mood was still rather happy later that afternoon, after what happened at lunch, and the three couples were sitting at a café talking and laughing.

"By the way, did mum call you guys last night?" Isabel asked her brothers.

"Oh, yes she called, we were even heading towards a good part…" Magnus whined, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

"Not like we didn't get back in the mood later."

"She interrupted you guys too?" Simon asked.

"At least they managed to get back in the mood." Jace murmured next to him, causing Simon to start chuckling and the others to look on in curiosity.

"The phone startled us and Jace jumped, but didn't land back on the bed. He ended up sprawled on the floor." Simon managed to explain between chuckles and was soon joined by the others while Jace pouted.

"You promised not to tell." Seeing the pout on his lover's lips Simon leaned in to kiss him.

"Sorry darling."

"Thankfully she caught us after we finished." Izzy said with a smirk as Clary blushed.

"Hey isn't that Raphael?" Jace asked looking behind Clary.

"Who?" Simon and Clary asked as Magnus exclaimed:

"Professor Santiago?"

Having heard them, Raphael smiled and headed over.

„Hello, haven't seen you guys in a while." He said once he was close enough.

„We've all been rather busy lately. Have you heard from Max? I haven't called him in some time." Izzy asked.

„Yes I talked with him today actually. And I need to talk with you all." Seeing them all paying attention he continued.

„Your mother called to invite me at dinner Saturday, you are all going right?" They all nodded.

„I was talking with Max when she called and he had already informed me, so I told her I knew I was invited, but seeing as Max has yet to come out she misunderstood and now thinks I'm going out with Alec.

Everyone stood gaping, trying to imagine the chaos that was about to happen in two days.

„Well, it will be a rather interesting dinner." Magnus said, Clary and Simon nodding along the statement, while the Lightwood siblings were trying to get coherent again.

„Rather interesting... More like complete chaos. Max will come out to mum and dad, Jace found the one guy he was attracted to and Izzy will tell them she's attracted to both genders and is curently a lesbian." As Alec said this he groaned, his head falling in his hands as everyone took in the whole situation that awaited them.

„I feel the headache already." Jace imitated his brother's actions, while Izzy placed her head on Clary's shoulder and managed a long-suffering sigh.

„At least it will all be at once and we will all be there. Like removing a band-aid." Simon said triying to cheer them all up. Everyone looked up and seeing his hopeful smile they smiled back at him, the mood quickly going back to cheerful. Soon Raphael left them and they all started messing around and joking.

*cariño – darling

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and tell me what you think :D**

 **Also, I really appreciate everyone who has left a review or is following the story. You guys are great, I love you all. 3**


End file.
